


Morning Routine

by IcyPalate97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Past Infidelity, attempts at humor, large family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPalate97/pseuds/IcyPalate97
Summary: The hectic morning of Cas and Dean's children trying to get ready for school.





	

It was about 4 a.m. when he heard it. The soft clinking of dishes and the shuffling of feet. Opening his eyes, Dean looked towards the alarm clock placed on his dresser and it read 4:05 a.m. A confused look contorted his features as he glanced around the room groggily. Reaching towards the space that was supposed to be occupied by Castiel, he hit empty air and his confusion only escalated.

‘What is Cas doing awake at a time like this?’ Dean thought to himself as he slowly got out of bed.

Yawning he made his way downstairs and followed the noise which led him to the kitchen. Standing there in front of the coffee maker was his husband of 10 years, Castiel Winchester, waiting for his tea to finish boiling.

“Good Morning Dean,” Castiel greeted without even looking behind him.

“Don’t ‘Good Morning Dean’ me Cas, what the hell are you doing up at 4 a.m.? We don’t have to be up until at least 5,” Dean questioned incredulously as he took a seat at the dining table and rested his head on it.

“I wanted to get some peace before, the chaos began,” Cas answered simply as he poured the tea into two mugs and brought it over for them both.

Dean processed the reply and realized that Cas had the right idea. Having seven kids was generally a chaotic experience, but the first day of school made everything 7x worse. Sighing Dean lifted his head up and watched as Castiel attempted to hand him the tea.

“Cas you know how I feel about drinking tea, it’s a pansy drink,” Dean reminded his husband.

Castiel glared at Dean and placed the cup in front of him regardless of his protests.

“It’s a lot healthier then that coffee you guzzle down every morning,” Cas scolded him as he softly blew on his drink in an attempt to cool it down minimally.

“Tch, whatever, you’re just as much of a health nut as Sammy,” Dean groused as he picked up the mug and took a drink.

They went back and forth like that bantering about nothing and sipping from their cups of tea, when they heard the unmistakable noise of doors beginning to open and close and realized with dread that they were awake…and it has now begun.

Exchanging knowing glances the two men reluctantly got up from their spots, placed their mugs into the sink and mentally prepared themselves for the chaos they were inevitably about to encounter.

Castiel headed upstairs to begin getting ready for work whilst Dean stayed in the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Once upstairs Castiel was greeted by the sight of two lines leading towards the two bathrooms offered on the second floor, shaking his head in pity for them he headed towards his own room where his personal bathroom awaited him only to be stopped by a yank on his pajama top.

“Papa!” Millie, their 8-year-old daughter, hissed as she jumped from foot to foot, “I needa pee and Emma doesn’t even wanna let me in for like a quick sec!”

Castiel sighed as he really didn’t want to deal with these trivial issues so early in the morning.

“Honey, technically she’s still within her time limit, so until she has breached the time allotted for her I can’t interfere.” Castiel explained to the little girl.

Millie stopped jumping for a minute to give Castiel a confused look. Realizing his mistake, Castiel re-explained the situation to her in simpler terms before disappearing into his room in an attempt to get ready.

Growling, Millie attempted to return to her place at the front of the line only to be denied by 4-year-old Makayla who had taken her place in her absence.

“Hey, get outta the way! I was here first,” Millie demanded looking down at her younger sister in an attempt to intimidate her.

“You left, is my place now,” Makayla answered staring up at Millie not even a little scared.

“I don’t care, I’m older!” Millie yelled beginning to get angry now.

Makayla glared at her and crossed her arms indignantly as she refused to move from her spot.

“Move or I’ll make you!” Millie threatened getting utterly frustrated with Makayla’s refusal to do whatever she said.

“No!” Makayla yelled stomping her feet to emphasize that this was her place now.

Letting out a screech, Millie pushed the younger girl from her place and onto the floor.

“Hey! You meanie!” Mackenzie, Makayla’s twin sister, cried as she dropped down to her knees and attempted to console her other half who had started wailing.

“That wasn’t nice,” 6-year-old Christian frowned.

“I don’t care, she took my place,” Millie answered coldly but anyone could see the regret beginning to surface in her eyes.

“What is going on out here?!” Castiel questioned as he made a beeline for the crying Makayla. Scooping her up into his arms hesitated an answer from the four kids present.

“Millie pushed Makayla ‘cause Makayla taked her place in line,” Christian blurted out before Millie sent a severe glare Christian’s way as she hissed out traitor.

Castiel turned towards the 8-year-old whom currently had a guilty look plastered on her face, and gave her an apologize-to-your-sibling-now look. Everyone in the family had that look memorized by now.

“I’m sorry,” Millie said sheepishly as she looked at the ground and kicked her foot back and forth.

Normally Castiel would’ve made her do it again, but actually looking at Makayla this time but they really didn’t have the time for this. Not today.

Putting down Makayla, he dried her tears and placed a kiss on her forehead before exasperatedly going back to his room to change into his slacks.

Leaving his room 7 minutes later he was surprised to see Makayla and Mackenzie still in their same places.

“What’s going on, why are you guys still waiting?” Castiel frowned.

“Emma take long time,” Makayla answered as she squirmed uncomfortably since she’d been holding it for quite a while.

Castiel pounded on the bathroom door alerting the teenager of his presence.

“Emma! You’ve exceeded you’re seven minute time limit!” Castiel yelled as he attempted to open the door only to find that it was locked.

“Um, I’m just trying to look good, God knows I’m the only good looking one here,” 14-year-old Emma responded from her place behind the door.

“Well, try to look good in your room! The bathroom is for brushing teeth, bathing, and relieving yourself!” Castiel replied as he reached into the potted plant searching for the key they stored within it only to be met with wet dirt.

“Who watered this plant? It’s not even alive!” Castiel questioned frowning at the liquid substance on his hand.

“Millie!” Makayla giggled.

“With pee!” Mackenzie finished.

Castiel stood there looking at his wet hand for what seemed like forever before screaming: “MILLIE!”

________

“Abel, why aren’t you ready?!” exclaimed Castiel as he yanked the comforter off the 14-year-old boy.

“Not ready, 5 more…minutes…” Abel mumbled sleepily as he curled into himself trying to keep warm.

“No, we don’t have 5 more minutes,” Castiel grabbed the teenage boys’ ankles and dragged him out of bed which most definitely woke him up, “Get ready. Now.”

Glaring up at his father he got off the floor and pushed past him towards the bathroom. Shaking his head exhaustedly, he looked over to the other side of the room where clothes was strewn everywhere.

“Emma what happened here? A tornado?” Castiel asked beginning to pick up the stray clothes littering the floor.

“No, Chloe wants us to wear color coordinated clothes,” Emma replied as she looked frantically around for something, anything in green, “I have green, Chloe has pink, Mitsuko has purple, Leah has orange, Aurora has red and Stephanie has yellow. God, why have I never asked you to buy me anything in green?”

“Is it really that important?” Castiel began to fold the t-shirts and shorts.

“Um yes, on the first day we have to establish that we are a friend group! I can’t sit by myself again like I did on the first day of 6th grade, I just can’t!” Emma yelled frustrated as she chucked the non-green clothes across the room.

Castiel stepped forward preparing to assist his daughter in her current dilemma when he caught sight of the clock and all his actions halted. They didn’t under any circumstances have time for this.

Thinking quickly, Castiel remembered the location of a green t-shirt and shorts Emma had purchased for the purpose of ‘going green’ day at her school. With speed he saved solely for these moments he opened the hall closet, snatched the outfit from its place nestled at the shop shelf, and threw it towards his eldest daughter.

“Thanks papa! You are a literal lifesaver!” But Castiel was already walking away to ensure that the rest of his kids were ready to go.

Peeking his head into the room shared by Millie, Cain (11) , and Christian he was greeted by the sight of a mini spiderman packing up its bookbag.

“No.”

“But pa-”

“No."

“You’re so mean!”

“Millie take it off. Now"

“I’m going, I’m going."

________

Now downstairs Castiel was pleased to see all the backpacks and lunchboxes placed neatly around the front door so it could be easily accessed and they could exit in a prompt and orderly manner, he hoped. But knowing his family, that wasn’t going to happen. All that was missing were the children to whom these bags belonged.

“Everybody down here now! We need to leave soon!”

The sound of thundering footsteps and arguing grew louder and louder as they drew nearer, with Millie at the forefront complaining about not being able to wear her costume to school to Christian who was politely listening but whose head seemed to be somewhere else. Behind her was Emma who was furiously texting in the group chat created for her and her friends called ‘23’ after the song they preformed at the middle school talent show that got them suspended for two weeks. Next to Emma was her twin brother Abel yawning occasionally as he methodically tossed his baseball back and forth from hand to hand. Lastly were the 5-year-old twins, with Makayla talking animatedly to Mackenzie about who knows what.

Frowning slightly, Castiel did a mental headcount and came up with only six.

“Grab your things I’ll be back,” He instructed his children as he ran up the stairs taking two at a time.

Opening the door, Castiel headed for the bed which was surrounded by spare parts and various tools and routinely checked under the bed. To his surprise he wasn’t greeted by the expected dark hair and piercing blue eyes of his second eldest son Cain.

‘Wants to change it up does he?’ Castiel thought to himself as he looked under the other beds only to be met with nothing-well except the candy wrappers and chip bags underneath Millie’s princess bed.

Standing completely still, Cas chose instead to listen for any sound giving away the 11-year-old’s location. From his right he heard the rustling of someone trying to adjust themselves in a tight space. Whipping open the closet door revealed Cain trying to make himself smaller but ultimately failing as he toppled out.

“Every year Cain,” Castiel sighed.

“No, not every year, just everytime I change schools. I’m going to middle school now, there’s going to be a whole bunch of new people there who are going to hate me,” Cain anxiously responded.

“You’ll do fine, at least Daisy and Aoife are moving up with you so you’ll have friends,” Castiel attempted to soothe his son’s frazzled nerves.

“Yeah I guess,” Cain muttered not voicing his concerns of other kids trying to talk to him, him messing it up in some way and forever being branded as a loser. He tried to shake those thoughts out of his head as they were making his chest feel tight and his hands clammy.

Following his son downstairs, Castiel was pleased that everyone was now packed and ready to go. 

__________

“Okay, shut up now, I’m calling Ben,” Dean informed his kids as he pressed the call button on the screen of the van’s dashboard.

The sounds of the car greatly lessened as the call tone rang throughout the vehicle.

“Hey Dad!” Chirped the excited Ben Lafitte in his southern drawl.

“Hey Ben! How are you? You excited for school starting up again?” Dean asked smiling at the sound of his son's voice much to the annoyance of Abel.

“Relatively, I guess. I’m excited to see Rain, Eli and Miguel again, but I don’t actually want to learn,” Ben chuckled.

“I know what you mean,” Dean laughed as well, though he winced at the mention of Miguel’s name, still hating the mention of Ben’s boyfriend, “How’s Ely?”

“She’s fine! She’s tapping away on her tablet as usual,”

“And Benny?”

“Papa’s fine too, but he’s kinda sad that I’m going to be graduating soon,”

“Yeah...I forgot about that, I sometimes forget that you’re already 17, wow”

“Well I’m at school now! Gotta go! Love you dad!”

“Bye Ben, love you too”

“Bye bastard!” Abel yelled from his seat behind Dean.

“Abel!” Dean and Cas both shouted.

“Abel, apologize to your brother right now,” Dean scolded.

“He’s not my real brother,” Abel sneered crossing his arms and glaring at the road.

“Just because he’s your half-brother doesn’t mean he’s not your real brother,” Dean asserted firmly before turning his attention back to phone conversation, “I’m so sorry Ben, bye,”

“It’s okay…” Ben replied unconvincingly before quickly ending the call.

Before Dean could open his mouth and chew out his son, Millie interrupted with the fact that the had arrived at her school. Opening the door quickly, the brunette jumped out, waved to her parents, and ran to join her best friend Doki. Makayla, Mackenzie, and Christian followed eager to get away from the tension in the car.

The rest of the ride was uncomfortably silent as they dropped off Cain and then finally Emma and Abel.

“Why does he still hate Ben?” Dean asked Castiel as they sat in the parking lot of the hospital where Castiel was employed, “Everyone else likes him, but Abel still acts so coldly towards him,”

“I don’t know Dean, maybe he inherited your ability to hold a grudge,” Castiel replied stroking his husband's hand before placing a kiss on his cheek, “Have a good day Dean, love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the abrupt ending, I really had no idea how to end it. And in this story I have a sort of crossover universe with other fandoms because I'm a loser like that. For example: Chole, Emma's friend, is the daughter of Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, and Aurora is the daughter of Sasori and Deidara from Naruto. Anyways I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
